El Destino
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Previo a los hechos ocurridos a Heart Gold - Soul Silver, Crys pasa un día "normal" en su vida. ONESHOT.


**Hola a todos, bien estuve revisando mis antiguos archivos y me tope con este One-shot que había hecho hace mucho tiempo para un concurso en un fanclub de uno de mis mangas favoritos, como es Pokémon SPECIAL, les deseo compartir este pequeño one-shot, disculparan las faltas ortográficas y algunos errores que tenía en el pasado x3. Espero les agrade, y desde ya menciono que ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

**El Destino – Heart Gold/Soul Silver**

Otro día comenzaba nuevamente, las luces de los primeros rayos de sol ya empezaban a hacer de las suyas en todo el lugar. Aquella luz hacia que poco a poco despertara de aquel sueño donde hace dos años estuve en una confrontación en el Frente de Batalla de Hoenn, junto a los demás Pokédex Holders… sobretodo que estaba peleando a su lado…

\- ¡Crys! ¡Levántate hija! ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas dormir? – En ese momento, aquel grito escandaloso hizo que me despertara abruptamente de mi aún estado soñoliento.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Veo que por fin te levantaste, creo que has tenido un buen sueño como para no querer despertar – Mi madre siempre estaba acostumbrada a hacerme bromas o ha decirme lo que es mejor para mí, aunque definitivamente a pesar de ser extrovertida yo la quiero mucho, además gracias a ella es que pude aprender la técnica de capturar pokémon con el uso de mis pies.

\- ¿De que estás hablando mamá? Es solo que andaba muy cansada – No podía decirle a mi mamá que realmente estaba soñando con "alguien" - ¡Oh! ¡Mira la hora que es! Debo irme mamá – Mi necesidad de irme pronto de ahí era urgente, así que me cambie muy rápido para "huir" de mi hogar.

\- Creo que me estás ocultando algo… - La sospecha de mi madre era muy fuerte, era irme ahora sí o sí.

\- Nos vemos mamá.

\- ¡Crys! ¡No olvides de llevarte tu desayuno! Y… - Mi salida fue tan apresurada que no llegue a oír lo último que me dijo mi mamá, seguro era algo sin importancia.

Después de contemplar amenamente el camino que me conduce de ciudad Violeta al laboratorio en Johto del Profesor Oak, llegue por fin a mi destino.

\- Buen día Crys. – Aquel cálido saludo como todos los días lo recibía, eran nada más y nada menos que del Profesor Oak, que desde hace unos cuantos años estoy trabajando como ayudante en sus investigaciones.

\- Buenos días Profesor Oak, veo que esta vez ha madrugado.

\- Bueno hija, es que en esta ocasión he tenido un presentimiento… como si algo malo estuviera por llegar. – Hace mucho tiempo que no veía nuevamente con ese semblante de preocupación y seriedad al profesor, realmente su presentimiento era muy fuerte.

\- Profesor, si desea podemos llamar a los demás para planear algo al respecto.

\- No hija, no me gustaría involucrar a los demás chicos… al menos por ahora.

\- Entiendo.

\- Más bien me encargare de avisar personalmente a Gold, así que por favor Crys, encárgate del lugar, búscame unos documentos sobre unas extrañas tablas, creo que las tenia en alguna carpeta guardada en el escritorio.

\- Está bien profesor… - "_Definitivamente algo muy malo estaba pasando como para que el profesor quiera hablar personalmente con Gold… tendré que buscar como sea esos documentos, aunque siento que el Profesor Oak me esta ocultando algo más"_ – Disculpe profesor, pero creo que me está ocultando algo más que su presentimiento.

En ese momento observe el rostro del profesor con un mescla de sentimientos, uno de ellos de asombro; al parecer había leído su mente.

\- Crystal, el Equipo Rocket parece que ha resurgido de nuevo, apenas encuentres esos documentos trata de contactarte con Silver, algo me dice que también debe de saber sobre las tablas.

\- Está bien profesor, tenga mucho cuidado. – En ese momento lo veía partir… al parecer los tiempos de paz nuevamente son interrumpidos por las fuerzas del Equipo Rocket… me pregunto a mí misma cuando terminara todo esto…

Apenas me di la espalda y habiendo caminado unos cuantos pasos, escuche una voz muy familiar.

\- ¡Hija!

\- ¿Mamá? – "_¿Mi mamá aquí? Esto es un poco raro…"_

\- ¡Mira hija, acabo de venir de unas compras, y como te dije, vine a visitarte!

\- Mamá… ¿Por qué estás con esas ropas? – _"Valla así que lo último que no llegue ha escuchar era esto"_

\- ¡Es la moda hija! Siempre es bueno actualizarse… aunque viéndote bien… creo que andas muy anticuada… - De repente sentí un shock inmenso con esas palabras que me dijo mi madre mirándome tan fijamente.

\- ¿Anticuada?

\- ¡Claro que si hija! ¡Pero todo tiene solución! ¡Mira lo que te compre! – Siempre mi madre ha tenido gustos muy extraños, pero con su nuevo vestido creo que ya me imaginaba lo que me vendría…

\- ¡Tan-tan! ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es precioso? – En ese instante vi que mi madre me mostraba un overol azul eléctrico con un polo de mangas tres cuartos rojo, no se veía tan mal como yo pensaba…

\- ¡Pruébate hija! ¡De seguro con esto impresionaras al chico de tus sueños! – Mientras mi madre tarareaba canciones de felicidad, yo solo me ruborice con su comentario.

\- ¿El chico de mis sueños? ¿De que estás hablando mamá? – _"Anda tan ocupado en otras chicas, como si tuviera tiempo de fijarse en mí…" _

\- No te hagas la desentendida, yo también he pasado por lo mismo, así que a una madre no podrás ocultarle eso – De repente vi la mirada dulcemente amenazante de mi madre – Y dime… ¡¿Quién es el afortunado?!

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mira la hora que es! Tienes que ir a las ofertas del centro comercial de Ciudad Trigal, sino perderás tu oportunidad.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Nos vemos Crys!

\- Nos vemos - Nunca pensé que mi mamá llegaría a tal extremo, debo realmente agradecer que mi madre adore tanto las ofertas del centro comercial para olvidarse de todo; creo que calmare mis nervios riéndome un poco… ¡Y buscando los documentos! ¡Por poco me olvido!

Aquel día realmente fue muy ajetreado, afortunadamente encontré los documentos con la información que me indicaron.

Al leer aquellos datos me di cuenta de la urgencia y que era preciso detener a cualquier costa al Equipo Rocket, si es posible con la ayuda de todos nuevamente.

Luego de ponerme mis nuevas ropas, salí en búsqueda de Silver como me lo pidió el profesor, me dijeron que estaba en la nueva Zona Safari, no debía perder más tiempo así que volé a mi destino con la ayuda de Naton.

Se está acercando la hora de la verdad; me pregunto ¿Qué cosas nos esperará el destino con todo esto? Sea lo que sea, siempre habrá un nuevo amanecer después de la oscuridad.

**FIN.**


End file.
